1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer having a standby power cutoff function for a peripheral device, and in particular to a computer having a standby power cutoff function for a peripheral device which includes a power cutoff switch unit in a power supply unit and a peripheral device power socket unit in a power supply unit body, with a peripheral device electric outlet being connected with the peripheral device power socket unit, and a power operation detection unit is provided for controlling a power supply to a power supply unit by detecting an operation signal in a power switch and driving the power cutoff switch unit, so it is possible to prevent a power loss in such a manner that the standby currents of a computer and a peripheral device are completely cut off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a computer is equipped with a power supply unit for rectifying an externally supplied alternating current into a direct current.
The power supply unit is configured so that an alternating current power supplied can be always supplied to a coil formed in a closed circuit structure. So even when a power supply is cut off, a standby power is consumed.
Since the power supply unit needs a standby power, a certain apparatus for cutting off a power supply to a power supply unit when a computer is turned off, is being developed and used.
However, a conventional power saving apparatus, which is basically configured to cut off a power supply to a power supply unit and to save power as much as the loss of a standby power, is directed to cutting off only a power supply to a power supply unit of a computer, namely, a power supply to peripheral devices is not basically cut off. In the conventional art, a standby power loss problem occurs in peripheral devices.